Fire Is Pretty Cool - Freetillwood
by savingprivatesimmons
Summary: Gavin is rudely awoken to the smoke alarm going off but when he goes to investigate what's going on, he honestly couldn't have been less surprised to find what he did in the kitchen.


To begin with, Gavin had thought that the incessant high-pitched beeping was still part of whatever dream he was still having. However, as he slowly and begrudgingly cracked his eyes open, he realised that it was not. It took him a few more seconds of rubbing the sleep from his eyes before he finally realised that _shit_, that was the effing _smoke alarm._

Scrambling out of bed with all the grace of a baby deer, Gavin somehow managed to descend the stairs without tripping before he entered the kitchen fully prepared for a fully ablaze kitchen or something of the like.

When he stood in the doorway and took in the situation, his tense shoulders drooped and he lowered his gaze at Ryan with an unamused – yet still incredibly lethargic – scowl.

In one of Ryan's hands was a frying pan which Gavin assumed he'd started to try to cook with. _Try_ being the key word because the pan currently had flames dancing from the top of it with blackened and burning pieces of unidentifiable objects inside of it.

"Morning Gavin," he said, taking his eyes away from the flaming pan for a second to give Gavin a wide grin. Gavin returned the gesture by frowning even more and not moving from the doorway; why Jack ever let Ryan cook unsupervised was a complete mystery to him. He was a great chef but something nearly _always_ went wrong when Ryan was let loose in the kitchen alone.

The few seconds he wasn't looking at the burning frying pan was certainly to Ryan's disadvantage because he didn't notice when the pan tilted forwards and something from it fell onto the floor. Ryan carefully jumped back from it and managed to avoid spilling anything else from the dangerous frying pan he was holding (but certainly not trusted with).

A voice from behind Gavin had him startled but he let Jack pass without complaint. If anything, he was grateful for his presence because he was always the voice of reason and the knight in shining armour in any given situation. "Ryan, I told you to be careful!" He berated Ryan calmly as he crossed the room, fire extinguisher in hand before exterminating the flames with a few short blasts from the fire extinguisher.

Ryan, meanwhile, quickly walked over to the sink and dropped the pan in there before Jack deftly extinguished those flames as well.

"See? _This_ is why I don't let you cook alone." Jack gestured exasperatedly to the mess on the floor and in the sink with wide arms, to which Ryan was immediately defensive about.

"Hey, it wasn't _my_ fault the frying pan spontaneously caught on fire." Ryan crossed his arms over his chest and took a few subtle steps away from the mess of charred and still unidentifiable food on the floor mixed with whatever had been inside that fire extinguisher.

Jack frowned disbelievingly at Ryan who was still feigning innocence – something he got away with a lot more than his boyfriends should allow, but it wasn't like they could help it when they couldn't resist the almost angelic expression he wore.

"Ryan, you kept spraying oil onto it because you thought the smoke looked cool." Gavin couldn't help but chuckle at Jack's explanation of what had _actually_ happened. He didn't doubt it for a second, it certainly was something Ryan was likely to do (although he had done worse before… but they had all agreed to never speak of the microwave and cake incident ever again).

"It _did_ look cool!" Ryan insisted, ignoring the snigger he got from Gavin who had pulled on one of Jack's hoodies he found hung over the back of one of the chairs; he'd only been in his boxers when he ran downstairs and hadn't really considered how cold it was until he couldn't be bothered to go back upstairs to put on clothes.

"It wasn't cool when it caught fire, now, was it?" Jack tried his best to give Ryan a patronising look, but it was only met with a shrug and an almost guilty smirk.

"That was pretty cool too…" He muttered, causing Jack to roll his eyes and Gavin to smirk fondly at their boyfriend who was certainly too cheeky and trouble-making for his own good.

"Shut up and clean up the floor, asshole." Jack ordered lightly, taking a dustpan and brush out from a cupboard and holding it out for Ryan to take, which he did albeit incredibly begrudgingly.

While Ryan cleaned up the mess, Jack set about making coffee and Gavin pulled out a chair at the kitchen table, sitting down on it and resting his chin on his palm as he watched the rather comically grumpy Ryan who grumbled when he continuously failed to get all the little charcoal pieces onto the dustpan. In the end, he just grabbed a dishcloth and wiped up the smudges left on the tiles while Jack wasn't looking.

Cleaning the sink was much easier as most of the mess remained in the frying pan which Ryan shook over the bin a few times before leaving it by the sink for washing up later.

Just as he sat down at the table opposite Gavin, Jack placed two of the three mugs of steaming coffee on the surface; one in front of Gavin, one in front of Ryan, and he held onto the final one as he took a long sip from it. The coffees were gratefully accepted and Ryan's grumpy expression quickly slipped into a smile when Jack grinned affectionately at both him and Gavin.

It took a while for someone to break the comfortable silence they had fallen into.

"So I guess we're not having bacon for breakfast, huh?" Ryan said with a smirk, bringing both Gavin to laugh at him while Jack fought back an amused grin.

"No, we're not." Jack shook his head fondly and allowed himself to smile at both of his boyfriends as he continued drinking his morning coffee.

Meanwhile, Gavin had already consumed about half of his coffee and was already starting to feel less bitter towards his rude awakening; if it meant getting to see Jack getting exasperated at something Ryan's mischief had caused _this_ early in the morning then he could argue that it was probably worth it. Especially if it meant he got to participate in the domestic early-morning post-dilemma calmness in which they were almost always most relaxed and laid-back and, consequently, affectionate and caring.


End file.
